ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Pa Vreedle
Upangon Vreedle, better known as Pa Vreedle, is the father of the Vreedle Brothers, who first appeared in The Enemy of My Enemy. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, Pa's build was similar to his son, Rhomboid. He had white hair and sideburns. He wore a brown hat, orange shirt, and a red vest. In Omniverse, he is a lot scrawnier, has longer ears and has a long, unkempt beard. His hair is in the same fashion. He wears overalls just like Rhomboid and a cap similar to Octagon's. Personality Pa Vreedle is in equal parts cunning, treacherous, and stupid as the Vreedle Brothers. He is able to pull off complex criminal plans, however, he is prone to making fatal mistakes, as Octagon or Rhomboid do. One example of this is when he attached bombs to his own vehicles instead of an enemy's. He shows more affection for his sons than his wife, even encouraging them to stay positive despite their spoiled origins, only to steal their weapons when their guard is down. History Ultimate Alien In The Enemy of My Enemy, he threatened a captive Argit into going to the Plumbers' Academy to fix his sons' bad scores. Little else is known about him, but he does want his sons to have a better life than he did. Omniverse Pa Vreedle returns in the episode Vreedlemania, where he stole from the Great Vault of Sulkis with Sceles and Parry in the beginning. However, Pa Vreedle accidentally attached an explosive device to the vault that he was carrying in his vehicle, destroying most of the Taydenite except for one piece. Pa Vreedle is then forced to try to reconcile with Ma Vreedle and heads for Earth to do so. Pa Vreedle eventually arrives, where he isn't greeted friendly by Ma Vreedle. Pa Vreedle says he comes in peace and gives her the piece of the Taydenite and Ma Vreedle gladly accepts him back. Later, the Vreedles start to cause mayhem in Bellwood, Pa Vreedle climbing Billions Tower with Parry. Ben wonders what they're doing, with the reason being that Pa Vreedle thinks the large "B" sign is foil-wrapped chocolate. Pa Vreedle is later seen talking with Octagon and Rhomboid, telling them they may be made from a bad batch of clone batter, but they shouldn't give up. However, Pa Vreedle ended up taking their blasters during the encounter. When Ma Vreedle and her Pretty Boys were busying destroying Bellwood, Pa Vreedle decided to head back to her house along with Sceles and Parry. It turns out that Pa Vreedle was after Ma Vreedle's supply of Taydenite all along and boards them in the vehicle. Ma Vreedle is visibly upset by his deception and Pa Vreedle admits he is a bad role model. Pa Vreedle manages to escape during the confusion of Kickin Hawk fighting the Krakken. However, Pa Vreedle ends up attaching an explosive device to his vehicle (much to the disdain of Sceles and Parry) and it blows up as they are escaping. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Vreedlemania'' (first re-appearance) Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Minor Characters Category:Parents Category:Vreedle Family Category:Minor Villains Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien Category:Omniverse Characters